The revenge of the dark
by UnboundedDark
Summary: Aveces cuando todo se pone mal, la luz no siempre es la respuesta
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos o shabos, soy UnboundedDark, los que conozcan a Soul Of Dragon ya sabrán quien soy, pero los que no sepan se los contare.

Digamos que soy una especie de demonio que a la vez es terrestre ya que mi vida está llena de misterios demasiados oscuros, pero bueno no nos desviemos de eso, yo solamente era un pegaso normal, con su vida regular y con una familia que mantener, e incluso a mi hermano, pero todo eso cambio cuando ese suceso ocurrió.

Bueno luego les contare de eso ya que no me trae muy buenos recuerdos.

Pero en fin aquí les traigo una saga que estaré escribiendo, sin nada más que decir espero que lo disfruten

La venganza de la oscuridad

CAPITULO 1 ¨UN NUEVO PELIGRO¨

Bueno nos situamos en un lugar donde la luz no da a diario y digamos que el poder de la amistad no se recibe muy bien aquí, pero aun asi este lugar ha ido evolucionando mediante el tiempo avanza, y anque no lo crean ese lugar es el infierno, y también es mi hogar, en ese lugar nos encontramos con los 2 guardianes del castillo de la oscuridad, Unbounded y Soul

Unbounded- esto me da una mala sensación

Soul- a ti siempre te dan malas sensaciones

Unbounded- hablo enserio

Soul- y porque dices eso

Unbounded- es por que el brazalete del apocalipsis nunca se vio amenazado durande estos 300 años, y ahora de repente nos ponen a máxima seguridad para protegerlo

Soul- en eso tienes razón, como esta eso de ponernos a proteger este artefacto

En ese momento un pegaso amarilo se acerca a la puerta donde Unbounded y Soul se encontraban, pero este se le acerca a Unbounded, ya que el pegaso amarillo era su esposa

INFERNgirl (ese era su nombre) le habla a Unbounded

INFERNgirl- bueno y ahora que pasa

Unbounded- pues nada un trabajo que ALPHA DARK nos ha puesto a hacer

Soul- solamente hay problemas con este tipo

Unbounded- creo que en eso también tu tienes razón

INFERNgirl- bueno pero crees que llegaras pronto

Unbounded- pues no te prometo nada porque ALPHA DARK es el que autoriza si nos podemos ir, además porque me preguntas si llegare temprano

INFERNgirl- es que nustro hijo ya llego del colegio, y me preguntaba si podias cuidarlo durante esta noche, porque tendre que salir a unos asuntos personales

Unbounded- pues lo intentare

INFERNgirl- ay gracias

En ese momento uno de los guardias llega con un importante mensaje a Unbounded

Guardia- capitán Unbounded

Unbounded- que pasa

Guardia- el rey a solicitado su presencia

Unbounded- bueno pues tendre que ir

CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON

Bueno chicos espero que haya sido de su agrado y que tengan un buen dia, se los desea UnboundedDark

Por cierto hay un grupo en Facebook en el cual Soul Of Dragon y yo estaremos subiendo futuros proyectos, lo pueden encontrar con el nombre de OZORION#Bronies

Bueno ahora si nos vemos hasta la proxima


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2 "UN VIEJO AMIGO"

Después de que el guardia le dijiera el mensaje a Unbounded el asisitio a el palacio oscuro, en ese momento se encuentra con el jefe o mas bien líder, ALPHA DARK, fue cuando comenzó una conversación

Unbounded- bueno ahora que pasa

ALPHA- bueno es que tengo una noticia demasiado sobresaltante en estos momentos

Unbounded- bueno pues dime la noticia ya

ALPHA- bueno es que tenemos visitas

Unbounded- que clase de visitas

ALPHA- digamos que algo incomodas

En ese momento un pegaso de color gris con el pelo con una combinación entre color morado y algo de azul cyan entra en el patio en donde se encontraban Unbounded y ALPHA DARK.

DEATHWISH- vaya,vaya,vaya,¡pero que tenemos aquí!

Unbounded- ¡no me puedes estar jodiendo!

La voz que hablo se le hizo muy conocida a Unbounded que le dio la ocasión de voltear para llevarse una sorpresa, "el que había hablado era su hermano"

Unbounded- pero que se supone que haces aquí

DEATHWISH- pues que hay de malo que yo le haga una visita a mi hermano

Unbounded- pues solo por el hecho de que hayas venido por algo para tus planes malignos

DEATHWISH- créeme que ahora no se trata de eso

Unbunded- y ahora de que se trata

DEATHWISH- ¡bueno desde cuando te volviste un policía!

Unbounded- bueno eso fue desde el momento que casi destruyes el infierno

DEATHWISH- ok pero créeme que ya he cambiado

Unbounded- si claro, eso lo dijiste la última vez que te vi

DEATHWISH- y eso fue hace cuanto

Unbounded- eso fue hace 600 años

DEATHWISH- ay pero que exagerado

Unbounded- créeme que eso es verdad

En ese momento Soul Of Dragon entro en el palacio para encontrarse con DEATHWISH

Soul- oye Unbounded porque no has regre…un momento que hace el aquí

Lo dijo en un tono refiriéndose a DEATHWISH

Soul ahhh DEATHWISH-

Soul- mantenerlo fuera de mí, que no quiero darle una paliza que no lamentare

DEATHWISH- que curioso, yo recuerdo que la última paliza la recibiste tú, y fue de mi cortesía

Soul- créeme que eso no pasara otra vez

Unbounded al ver lo que pasaba fue corriendo a separar a Soul y a DEATHWISH, y en ese momento dijo.

Unbounded- eeehh parar ya que no quiero ensuciarme las manos

Soul- de que estas hablando si no puedes conmigo

Unbounded- aaah que no puedo

En ese mismo instante ALPHA DARK Intervino en la discusión que tenían los 3.

ALPHA- eeeeh paren, Soul y Unbounded ustedes regresen a sus casas que ya han tenido suficiente cuidando el brazalete

Soul y Unbounded- esta bien

ALPHA- mientras DEATHWISH y yo hablaremos sobre un asunto que tiene conmigo.

Asi se quedo establecido, Soul y Unbounded se marcharon a sus hogares, lo raro es que Unbounded recordó que tenia que cuidar a su hijo, pero al mismo instante escucho una voz misteriosa que le dijo

VOZ MISTERIOSA- sabes que no puedes ocultar la verdad

Al oir eso, Unbounded volteo con la sorpresa de que no había nadie pero aun asi siguió con su camino.

CAPÍTULO 3 PRÓXIMAMENTE


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3 "ALGO INUSUAL"

Después de haber salido del casillo, Unbounded salio directamente a su casa pero no sin tener una charla con Soul sobre lo que escucho

Unbounded- ¿oíste eso?

Soul- ¿escuchar que?

Unbounded- ¿una voz rara?

Soul- yo no escuche nada

Unbounded- enserio

Soul- si, ¿te sientes bien?

Unbounded- si, ¿debió ser la fatiga de trabajar?

Soul- si por supuesto

Unbounded- bueno me tengo que ir a casa

Soul- ¿por?

Unbounded- le prometí a INFERNgirl que cuidaría a el niño

Soul- esta bien, te acompañare

Unbounded- ok

Soul- si preguntas porque, solo te dire que, Atenea no esta de muy buen humor y prefiero dejarla a solas para que se relaje

Unbounded- esta bien

Asi quedo claro y Unbounded Y Soul siguieron el camino a su casa, pero en la travesía se encontraron con un viejo extraño, el cual les dijo

Extraño- tu

Unbounded- yo

Extraño- si tu, tu estas corrompido por el dolor de no haber salvado a tu familia y por dejar que tu hermano casi destruyera el infierno

Unbounded- es la primera vez que lo digo pero ¡cierra la boca o te daré un golpe!

EXTRAÑO- Y también…

Unbounded- también que..

EXTRAÑO- por aquella vez que dejaste que llevaran a tu madre

Al oir esto, Soul aparto al extraño del camino de un golpe diciendo

Soul- fuera de aquí

Unbounded al escuchar al extraño se sintió raro y cayo desmayado, a lo que Soul volteo y fue corriendo hacia el.

Mientras Soul fue a pedir ayuda, Unbounded sentía que despertaba, pero lo sentía dentro de su subconsciente. Al no reconocer donde estaba empezó a gritar

Unbounded- QUE..¿Don.. Dónde estoy?

Al momento que grito, la voz que había oído antes respondio

VOZ MISTERIOSA- La pregunta es, ¿dónde no quieres estar?

A lo que Unbounded respondio

Unbounded- ¿Quién eres tú?

VOZ MISTERIOSA- Yo soy tu sed de sangre y de venganza, soy lo que tú quieres negar, soy lo que siempre evitas usar y lo que aún no sabes eres

Unbounded- eso es imposible

VOZ MISTERIOSA- lo dices porque aún no lo has descubierto

Unbounded- el que

VOZ MISTERIOSA- el verdadero tu

Al decir su ultima palabra, Unbounded se despertó rodeado de mucha gente y algo confuso, al momento escucho la voz de Soul acercándose acompañado de INFERNgirl

Soul- que te paso

INFERNgirl- vine en cuanto me llamaron

Unbounded- no lo se, solo recuerdo aquel extraño con el que estábamos hablando Soul y yo

Lo dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza del golpe que se había dado.

Ya al haber pasado eso Soul acompaño junto a INFERNgirl a Unbounded a casa para que descansara

INFERNgirl- dime que te paso

Unbounded- no lo se, como dije, solo recuerdo que un extraño me dijo que estaba corrupto, y después me desmaye.

Ya eran las 7:30, era el momento de que Unbounded cuidara a su hijo, pero Soul lo acompaño para ver si seguía bien.

Soul- como te sientes

Unbounded- pues si te refieres a lo que ha pasado, yo diría que bien

Soul- seguro

Unbounded- si creeme

Soul- si, eso me lo has dicho varias veces y todo ha salido mal

Unbounded- cuando fue…ooohhh…ya recuerdo

Soul- siii, y creeme que no fue nada agradable

Unbounded- siii,jejeje, no lovuelvas a mencionar

En ese momento Unbounded vio que su hijo se había quedado dormido en el suelo y lo fue a acostar en su habitación, pero, al momento que lo dejo en su cuarto, Unbounded tuvo una especie de visión donde veía un castillo rodeado de sangre y la mayoría de los guardias o estaban heridos o fallecidos, por lo cual se volvió a caer al suelo, Soul escucho el golpe de Unbounded y fue a ver que había pasado.

Soul- todo esta bien

Unbounded- eso creo

Soul- porque

Unbounded- he tenido una especie de visión

Soul- y que has visto

Unbounded- pues un castillo con los guardias fallecidos

Soul- rayos

Unbounded- si tuviera que adivinar, diría que eso se trataría de una invasión para robar el brazalete de la oscuridad

Soul- mejor no pienses y vayamos al castillo

Unbounded- esta bien

Habia quedado claro y Unbounded y Soul se marcharon al castillo para reactificar si era cierto lo que había dicho Unbounded.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4: ASALTO A MUERTE.**

- _Bien entonces tomaremos un descanso, y los dejaremos un rato a cargo-_ Le dice Soul a un guardia el cual solo asintió con la cabeza.

- _Bien Unbounded es hora de ir a resolver esto._

Unbounded no contesto pues su mente estaba llena de dudas y más aún ¿Quién era ese extraño?

- _Unbounded ¿Estas bien?_

- _mmm… si vamos ahí que darnos prisa._

Ambos sementales desplegaron sus alas y volaron en dirección al castillo de Alpha Dark.

Durante el vuelo Unbounded comenzaba a sentir una sensación extraña como si algo lo estuviese observando, pero recordó las palabras de aquella extraña voz que escucho en su visión _"El verdadero tu"._ ¿Qué significa? Eso es lo que ponía a Unbounded tan confundido, cuando aterrizaron frente a las puertas del castillo Soul comenzó a hablar con el guardia de la puerta, mientras que Unbounded en su cabeza no andaba más que perdido, cuando por fin entraron al castillo en la escena se divisaban a distintas criaturas extravagantes, increíbles y una que otra perturbadora. Al llegar frente al trono Alpha Dark el cual era un dragón con un tono de piel verde oscuro, unas garras negras enormes y algunas escamas de color purpura oscuro que le recorrían el cuerpo, unos grandes cuernos y una inmensa cola que terminaba en dos grandes espinas de color marrón.

Soul y Unbounded se postran ante el gran dragón, seguido de esto el dragón se levanta y conforme avanzaba se transforma en algo parecido a un alicornio, pero con alas de murciélago gigantes, al cambiar totalmente, su color de piel no cambio mucho solo se hizo un poco más claro y sus garras se volvieron cascos, sus cuernos se transformaron en una crin un tanto corta y su larga cola, se hizo pequeña y se volvió normal.

- _Pero que sorpresa que estéis aquí ambos-_ exclama Alpha Dark.

 _-Bueno padre hemos tenido mucho trabajo últimamente-_ Responde Unbounded, seguido de eso le da un abrazo.

Soul se queda un momento callado y para después decir – _No tenemos tiempo para esto, Unbounded dile._

- _¿Decidme qué?-_ Interroga Alpha dark.

Unbounded se queda un momento callado pero se arma de valor y dice - _Tuve una visión, algo horrible y es que… (Pausa un momento) alguien o algo quiere robar el brazalete de la oscuridad._

La cara de Alpha Dark se cambia a un tono muy preocupado, para después decir - _Acompañadme, que debo hablar con vosotros._

Tras haber dicho eso, los tres se dirigieron a lo que parecía una bodega de armamento, para que después Alpha Dark dijera - _Bien, ahora debemos calmarnos ¿Qué fue lo que viste?_

Unos minutos después de que Unbounded le relatara todo lo sucedido a Alpha Dark este dice - _Bien, deben mantenerse atentos a lo que vaya a suceder._

Unbounded - _Si._

En ese instante escuchan un trueno y se dirigen rápidamente a la entrada del castillo, se les quito la angustia al ver que solo estaba comenzando a llover, después de eso Unbounded y Alpha Dark se adentraban de nuevo al castillo, pero Soul se quedó un momento observando que no era lluvia ceniza sino acida.

(Nota: El clima en el infierno, es una basura total)

- _Soul ¿Qué sucede?_

Soul responde con un tono de preocupación - _Esto no es normal._

Unbounded - _Como que no es normal, ya hemos visto la lluvia acida._

Soul _-No, pero cuando llueve acido este libera un olor algo parecido al azufre y esta lluvia no lo está liberando._

Unbounded - _Seguro no es nada, venga vamos a tomar un descanso nos lo merecemos._

 _Soul -Tienes razón vamos._

 **MIENTRAS TANTO…**

Un guardia corría desesperadamente, mientras no paraba de sangrar por su casco derecho, en el cual tenía clavada una flecha.

El guardia llega a una especie de bodega donde cierra rápidamente la puerta y la atranca con un bastón, se dirige rápidamente a un pequeño cristal donde comienza transmitir un mensaje.

" _Necesitamos refuerzos, han matado a todos creo que soy el único que queda"_ Mientras que detrás de él la puerta comienza a ser golpeada bruscamente _"Nos están atacando, llegaron como águilas del cielo, no nos dio tiempo ni de sacar nuestras armas, por favor ayuda"_ La puerta detrás suyo es destruida y una silueta comienza a acercarse al guardia.

 **EN EL CASTILLO…**

Unbounded se hallaba bebiendo una cerveza, junto con un minotauro de gran tamaño, Soul se hallaba echando fuercitas con un dragón de mayor tamaño que él, para Soul no fue difícil ganarle.

En ese instante la puerta se abre violentamente y quien está ahí no es nada más y ni nada menos que Leviatan, este entra rápidamente y se dirige a donde Soul.

Soul – _Que pasa Lev._

Lev -Tenemos problemas, alguien invadió la fortaleza y… el brazalete fue robado.

Soul corre rápidamente y se lleva a Unbounded, cuando salen ven a lo lejos un enorme nubarrón oscuro.

Unbounded -¿Qué haremos no llegaremos a tiempo?

Soul -No perdamos tiempo.

En ese momento Unbounded le dice Soul - _No creo, aunque lleguemos a tiempo, el fuego inclusive se habrá extinguido._

Soul - _Pero si ya llegamos._

Unbounded voltea y ve que es verdad esto lo dejo boquiabierto pero antes que pudiese decir otra cosa vio que corrieron a donde el incendio Unbounded - _¿Cómo lo apagaremos?_

Leviatan extiende sus alas y desata un viento mortal, pero al mismo tiempo apaga el fuego - _Listo -_ exclamo.

Entran y lo que se temían se cumplió, el brazalete fue robado.

Unbounded - _No ¿Qué mierda sucedió aquí?_

Soul - _Todos los guardias están muertos._

Leviatan - _¿Quién habra hecho esto?_

Soul ve que el cristal grabador estaba encendido, se acerca y al encenderlo se encuentra con la grabación del guardia, solo que pudo presenciar el final del mismo, este fue arrastrado hasta donde unas siluetas comenzaban a mutilarlo poco a poco, y sus gritos de dolor sonaban cada vez más fuerte, Soul se da cuenta que una de las silueta observaba fríamente pero Soul supo de quien se trataba. Soul voltea a ver a Unbounded y este se hallaba furioso golpeando el suelo.

Soul - _Unbounded cálmate._

Unbounded - _Soul, como esperas que me calme cuando acaban de robar algo que puede matar a una ciudad entera._

Soul - _Tenemos que ir con Alpha Dark._

Unbounded _-En lo que llegamos, ya abra_ mandado _tropas hacia acá_.

Soul - _Pero ya llegamos._

Unbounded miro a su alrededor y vio que estaban frente a la puerta del castillo. Seguido los tres entran y ven como Alpha Dark estaba furioso destruyendo todo lo que veía, cuando se percata de la presencia de Unbounded y los demás se les acerca y les dice - _¿Qué paso?_

Unbounded - _Lo que predije, se robaron el brazalete._

Alpha Dark - _¿Quiénes fueron?_

Unbounded - _No sabe… (Es interrumpido)_

Soul - _Puedo hablar contigo a solas Alpha Dark._

Alpha Dark y Soul se alejan a un rincón donde Soul comienza a decirle a Alpha Dark algo que lo inquieta mucho, al terminar la conversación Unbounded - _¿Qué sucede?_

Alpha Dark - _Fueron los gravediggers._

 _Unbounded -¿Quiénes?_

 _Alpha Dark –gravediggers, son una especie de criaturas parecidas a los changelings pero mucho más peligrosas, porque aparte de cambiar de forma, pueden manipular como si fueran un virus._

Leviatan - _¿Creí que esas porquerías se habían extinto hace treinta mil años?_

Alpha Dark - _se supone que Soul se tenía que encargar de eso._

Unbounded -¿ _Pero_?

Soul - _Fue cuando, era un caza recompensas joven, Alpha Dark me contrato para matar a esa plaga, cuando iba a terminar…_

FLASHBACK.

Vemos a una criatura de color negro, con ojos rojos, lleno de sangre y agonizando. Soul lo detiene y seguido le dice - _Tus últimas palabras._

La criatura responde - _Si me dejas ir, guerrero te prometo que te daré un tesoro que es mejor que cualquier recompensa._

Soul arquea la ceja y dice - _¿Qué clase de tesoro?_

La criatura - _Uno muy valioso._

Soul - _Echo-_ Seguido de eso ayuda a la criatura a levantarse y esta le entrega un medallón que tenía forma de una cruz invertida.

La criatura - _Si vendes eso, las riquezas obtenidas se multiplicaran por millón._

FIN FLASHBACK.

Soul - _Después de eso deje que se marchara._

Unbounded - _Enserio y que hiciste con el medallón._

Soul - _No lo recuerdo._

Alpha Dark - _Basta ahora debemos pensar en una solución._

Soul - _Creo que ya se que podemos hacer._

Alpha Dark - _¿Que?_

Soul - _Recuerdas el Amulet dark crying._

Leviatán - _Soul buscamos solucionar el problema, no ampliarlo._

Unbounded comenzó a llenarse de dudas y curiosidad, hasta que pregunto _"¿De que hablan?"_

Alpha Dark - _De un objeto antiguo, que le perteneció al rey del sur, pero cuando Soul lo mató le di la orden de ocultarlo en lo más profundo del reino posible, tanto así que nadie a podido siquiera acercarse a la puerta_.

Leviatán - _Cuando el rey se dio por muerto la leyenda fue de boca en boca hasta llegar a nosotros._

Unbounded se quedo un momento pensando para luego interrogar - _Exista la posibilidad de, no se tal vez ¿poseer dicho objeto?_

Alpha Dark - _Unbounded ese amuleto no es una buena solución, te hace unas pruebas mentales que muy pocos llegan pasar... Con vida._

Unbounded - _lo que buscó son respuestas y creó que este viaje me las podrá revelar, así que por favor pido ir por el amuleto._

Alpha Dark - _No lo se Unbounded es algo que tiene un riesgo de lo peor, no quisiera que luego traigan tu cadáver._

Unbounded contesta con orgullo - _hablas con un guerrero no con un cobarde._

Soul -¿ _Enserio_?

Unboundee voltea a ver a Soul y este solo dice. - _a no si, si vamos Alpha Dark creo que Unbounded tiene razón, y si en realidad necesitamos el amuleto._

Alpha Dark - _Okey, pero necesito guardias para el castillo._

Soul y Lev. -Cuidaremos nosotros.

Unbounded. - _!¿Que?¡_

Soul - _Unbounded es el momento de que busques respuestas a tu ser, sino tu pasado seguirá atormentandote por el resto de tus días, algo que no quieres tolerar así que es momento de que emprendas el viaje solo, tu tranquilo estaremos bien._

Unbounded. - _Okey es hora de marchar._

Fin CAP 4.

ATENCION  
Antes de despedirme shabos os comento que si quieren entender mejor la historia busquen en google la siguiente saga, Mlp OZORION esta es una precuela que narrara el como hemos llegado a esto, el autor de esta historia es mi buen amigo Seele Drachen Zaubered visiten sus proyectos, y gracias por leer este cap. Ahí nos vemos luego ;v


End file.
